FIG. 5 is a partial cross-sectional view of a prior art tandem bearing 200. Bearing 200 includes: inner race 202; outer race 204 located radially outwardly of outer race 202; cage 206; roller ball 208; roller ball 210; and channel 212. Balls 208 and 210 are disposed in cage 206 and are radially disposed between races 202 and 204. Channel 212 is bounded by inner race 202 and cage 206. Lubricating fluid is needed to reduce friction between balls 208 and 210 and races 202 and 204 during operation of bearing 200. The path for lubricating fluid to reach balls 208 and 210 is through channel 212 and opening 214.
Excessive lubricating fluid in bearing 200 can result in churning, or lubrication friction, losses, which reduces the efficiency of bearing 200. Lubricating fluid has an unimpeded, straight path from openings 214 of channel 212 through channel 212 to bearing 208. As a result, excessive amounts of lubricating fluid can flow into bearing 200, causing the churning losses noted above.